I've Finally Come Home
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Wufei and Trowa had been in a secret relationship during the war; it continued on a year after the war, but came to a stop when Wufei went on a mission, and never came back. Now after five years, Wufei returns to Trowa; but what will Wufei find at home?


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, AU, M-preg., more warnings might come. Endless Waltz never happened; takes place six years after war.

Summary: Wufei and Trowa had a secret relationship during the war; it continued on a year after the war, but came to a stop when Wufei went on a mission, and never came back. Now after five years, Wufei returns to Trowa; but what's the big surprise that awaits Wufei?

Pairings: Wufei/Trowa; Duo/Heero; Quatre/OC; Trieze/Zechs; more pairings might come.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wufei's POV

It's been so long since I have been here; the house that I lived in before I left. The house is two stories tall, five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a large living room, a huge kitchen, and everything else that people want in a dream house. I haven't seen this place in so long; I haven't seen the face of my true love in so long either.

A mission broke me and Trowa apart; this mission was a hellhole mission. I spent three years on a battlefield; then after that, an attack left me with temporary amnesia, that lasted for about six months. When I remembered, I was in a country that I couldn't get out of. I had to wait a whole year to raise enough money to get a shuttle ticket out of there; but I didn't get close enough to my destination to walk, so I had to wait another six months to raise money to get out of the place I was in; and now I'm here. I just hope Trowa still lives here.

The morning I left broke my heart; the night before was the first time I and Trowa made love, I just hope that time wasn't the only. That night, I promised Trowa I would never leave him; that night, I proposed to him. He said yes; I was so overjoyed, I almost cried. Something between us happened, I don't really know what; but the next thing I knew, me and Trowa were in bed next to each other, naked. I still remember everything we did; I can never forget it.

I hope when I see Trowa again; he'll give me a chance to say sorry before he chokes me; or shoots me; or ties me up and call the others to help him kill me. I'm overreacting; I'll just have to look out for his hands and guns. I won't be one bit surprised if I end up dead after all of this.

Right now I'm walking up the porch steps; I look around and see that nothing much has changed. The roses I planted are still here, in good condition; I think that over the years there must have been a few painting jobs because I think the last time I was here, the liner painting was blue, not green. The door is slightly different; the last time I was here, there wasn't a doorbell. I stand there for a moment, looking at the door before I press the button. I'm standing here, waiting for somebody, anybody to come open the door. The knob is twisting; here goes nothing...

The door opens and there is... Catherine. She hasn't changed a lot, everything about her is the same, except, I've never seen her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She's just staring, no glaring at me. I look into her eyes, they're burning with anger; right now, I don't even want to know what she's thinking!

"Chang, what are you doing here?" She asks; her tone is cold.

"I've come here to see Trowa..." I say; I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just got right to the point.

"Aunty Cathy, who's there?" A little voice asks.

Behind her, I see, a black child? She looks about four years old; she has amazing green starburst eyes, with a little onyx in them. Her hair is long and jet black, with one bang covering her left eye and a hair tie holding it in a loose ponytail that goes down to her waist. Her eyes are slightly slanted, proving she's part Chinese or Japanese. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts and has a purple Chinese dress shirt on with broadenings of lavender flowers.

"Meilin, go back with daddy; I'll be there soon." Catherine says, she didn't turn to the child as she answered.

"Hey, you the man from daddy's pictures!" Meilin says.

"Who is your father?" I ask.

Before Catherine could even speak, Meilin answers.

"Trowa Barton..." Meilin says.

I feel like my heart is split in two; Trowa has a new lover. I see Catherine's eyes flicker a little; some of what I am feeling now must have shown in my eyes. Catherine's eyes are showing, sympathy? I don't really know.

"Come in Chang." She says.

I look at her for a moment, she moves out of the way, and I come in. She closes the door and bends down next to Meilin.

"Honey, go get your daddy and tell him someone's here to see him." Catherine says.

"Okay!" Meilin says, and in a flash she's off.

Catherine leads me to the living room, just as big as I remember it, but a lot of the furniture has changed.

"Where were you?!" Catherine hisses. "Trowa had been so worried! He thought that you were dead; you never called or write or anything. Do you know how much pain you put my little brother through?!!!"

I feel so ashamed; I don't deserve anyone like Trowa, not after what I put him through.

"The mission I was sent on was a war; the war lasted for three years." I say in a calm voice, even though I felt like crying, I kept my tears in and my voice from cracking. "Shortly before the ending of the war, I ended up with amnesia. Even though I regained my memory about six months later; I was still in a different country with no way out, so I had to work. I got out of the country, but I still wasn't where I needed to be, so I had to continue working; and here I am."

Catherine is just looking at me.

"Just keep the promise you made to my little brother from now on." Catherine says. "You'll be surprised of the changes, but I know that you'll be proud of them."

"Aunt Cathy, daddy said he's coming soon." Meilin says.

"Okay, go play with your cats now; daddy and Wufei are going to need some alone time." Catherine says.

"Okay..." Meilin says. "See you later Wufei..." She says waving and she's off again.

"Take a seat, Trowa should be down in a few minutes." Catherine says.

I sit down on one of the sofas.

"Catherine, who's here?" Trowa's voice comes from upstairs.

"Come down yourself and see." Catherine says. "Good luck..." She whispers and she's off.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I see Trowa, and he has changed. His hair is slightly the same, but now it has blond highlights and at the back, he has a ponytail that reaches down to his kidneys. His eyes are as beautiful as ever, but there is something new about them; they're full of happiness, but I see a hint of loneliness in them. His regular attire of a green sweater and jeans is gone; replaced with a cut t-shirt that shows his bellybutton, his bellybutton has a emerald teardrop stud piercing in it, and jeans, but on leg is cut short while the other is left alone. As he's coming down stairs, he humming and reading something, so he doesn't realize I'm sitting there.

When he's at the bottom of the steps, he looks up from the paper. The moment he sees me, his eyes widen in shock; his mouth slightly ajar. We just look into each others eyes, neither of us not knowing what to do. Slowly, he begins walking towards me, as if he's scared he'll startle me and I'll run away; tears are in his eyes as he looks at me. I just sit there for a moment, then stand up; he continues walking towards me.

When we are right in front of each other, he just stands in front of me, not doing anything; so I make the first move. I reach my hand up and cup one of his cheeks in my hand, he leans into my hand and tears slowly drop onto it. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Wufei..." He whispers. "You can't be real..."

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "If I weren't real, you wouldn't be able to feel this." I gently pull his face down and kiss his lips gently, he kisses back, it has been so long since I last kissed him, and it feels so good.

When we pull away, he does one of the very things I expected him to do. His hand raises back and he gives me one swift, hard slap to the face; it stings so much. I look at him; more tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Where were you?!" He sobs as he collapses onto me.

I hold him close as I sit us down on the sofa. With his head on my shoulder, I rub his back in soothing circles and whisper how much I love him into his ears. Soon his sobbing stops and it's reduced to sniffles and hiccups. He looks up into my eyes; I look into his both of us thinking the same thing, Meilin.

"Who's the mother?" I ask; I just have to know.

"She doesn't really have a _mother._" Trowa says.

I look at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I gave birth to her..." Trowa says. "I have the XXY gene." (XXY gene does exist; ask a biology teacher, or whoever knows a lot about human biology.)

My mouth drops.

'Does this mean...?' I think.

"Wufei, you're the father." Trowa says. "After that night; I never slept with anyone else. There is no doubt about it Wufei..." Trowa's eyes glistens with joy. "Meilin is your daughter."

A smile comes to my lips.

"I'll be proud to have her as a daughter." I say. "And you as my husband."

More tears come to Trowa's eyes.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Trowa kisses my lips and wipes away his tears.

"I'll be back in a moment." Trowa says, he gets up and goes off to the door.

I sit there, just thinking about what my future would be like with my soon to be family; until I hear purring and something rubbing against my ankles. I look down and see that there is a little grey kitten at my ankles. It looks up at me and jumps onto the sofa. I see its collar and I hold the tag in my hand; the kitten's name is Diana. Diana jumps off the sofa and runs off, stops at the living room entrance, turns around and looks at me, then continues to run off.

After that I go back to thinking of Trowa and Meilin; namely on what Trowa's name would be when we marry. I think that his name would be Triton Trowa Barton-Chang; I like the ring of that.

"He's here?!!!" A loud voice yells; I can tell that it's Duo.

Then I hear rushing footsteps; probably those of Duo, Heero, and Trowa.

"Guys, please spare him!" Trowa's yells.

I'm getting a little nervous; I've been gone for five years and I hadn't given any clues as to where I was or if I was even alive. I'm not surprised that Trowa had told everyone about our relationship, I guess he just couldn't keep the news of our engagement to himself. But, since I didn't come back so soon; I guess I angered more people than Trowa and his sister.

Okay, there is Duo at the entrance of the living room. Oh lord, he mastered the Yuy glare and he's glaring right at me! I stand, ready for him and Heero, who's right behind him, to beat the crap out of me.

Duo storms across the room and tackles me down onto the couch; _hugging _me.

"Wu-bear, we missed you so much!!!" Duo yells. "What in the world happened to you?!!!"

Heero is laughing and Trowa has a look of relief on his face; I on the other hand I'm wondering how many ways there are to kill this braided hair baka.

When Duo lets me go, a little boy walks up beside Duo.

"Papa, who's he?" The little boy asks.

To be continued...

* * *

How is it? Good, bad, should I continue?

Please send in reviews!!!


End file.
